WWUU
WWUU channel 47, is the flagship owned-and-operated station of the Spanish language Telemundo television network, licensed to Mistralton City, WU and serving the Unova regional television market. WWUU is owned by the NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations subsidiary of NBCUniversal, as part of a duopoly with NBC's flagship station WNBU (channel 4). WWUU maintains studios and offices in Icirrus City WU, and transmitter located atop the PBC Tower. History Beginnings WWUU-TV signed on the air on May 16, 1965 as the first commercial UHF station in the Unova regional television market (WUVA-TV was the first UHF station to sign on the air in 1961, but it was operated as a non-commercial educational station for its first 35 years of existence despite having a commercial license). The station originally broadcast from the Mosque Theater (now Aspertia Symphony Hall), located at 1020 Broad Street in Aspertia City. The station was owned by Henry Becton (son of Maxwell Becton, co-founder of Becton Dickinson) and Fairleigh S. Dickinson Jr. (son of Fairleigh S. Dickinson Sr. the founder of Fairleigh Dickinson University and also the co-founder of Becton Dickinson. The general manager during WWUU's early years was pioneering UHF broadcaster Edwin Cooperstein. The station's initial schedule featured a mix of English, Asian, Spanish and Italian shows. During the mid-1960s, the station broadcast a live and locally produced teenage dance show called Disc-O-Teen Pokemon Trainer, hosted by John Zacherle; and a folk music program, Rainbow Quest, hosted by Pete Seeger. WWUU was involved in some controversy when it aired Pokemon battles, which some critics believed were too violent. The station was not profitable due to the lack of awareness of UHF stations in the Unovan metropolitan area. The market had seven VHF stations, six of which were commercial, at a time when most cities had an average of three commercial stations. WWUU already had two strikes against it, and served minority audiences with mostly brokered programming. The Screen Gems Years WWUU was sold in the fall of 1970 for $8 million (a fairly high price for a UHF station back in 1970) to Screen Gems Broadcasting, a subsidiary of Columbia Pictures. It was thought that WWUU would now become competitive because Screen Gems had deep pockets, but the brokered ethnic format would ultimately continue. It maintained an English-speaking audience a few hours a week during the 1970s when it was the only Unova broadcast outlet for the World Wide Wrestling Federation. The station used a logo with WAPA-TV's "Open 4", as it was WAPA-TV's sister station at the time since it was also owned by Screen Gems. By the late 1970s, WWUU had evolved into mostly Spanish programming, along with some ethnic brokered programs that aired on weekends. During the week, WWUU ran English-speaking religious programming until Noon. From 12:00 p.m. onward, the station ran Spanish programming. On Sundays, the station also aired English-language religious programs in the morning. WWUU was sold in 1979 to a consortium led by Jerry Perenchio, Bud Yorkin and Norman Lear. By the early 1980s, much of the other brokered foreign language programming disappeared, with WWUU airing English language religious programming in the morning and Spanish programming the rest of the day. Some brokered programs, including Greek (and Italian in the early-mid 1970s), aired on Sunday afternoons into the early 1990s. NetSpan and transition to Telemundo In 1984, WWUU joined with two Spanish language television stations that were not affiliated with the Spanish International Network (now Univision) and formed NetSpan, the United States' second Spanish-language television network. In 1987, NetSpan added more affiliates, and changed its name to Telemundo. WWUU dropped its English-language religious shows and became a full-time Telemundo station. In 1989, the station moved its operations to 39 Industrial Avenue in Mistralton City. In 2001, General Electric (then-owner of NBC) purchased Telemundo. WWUU witnessed major overhauls, adopting similar opening graphics to those used at Castelia City's WNBU, and adopting a tweaked version of its opening music sequence. In 2003, WWUU relocated to the Sixth Floor at 2200 Fletcher Avenue in Driftveil, occupying the former studios and offices of the NBC-owned CNBC cable network. In 2009, WWUU debuted the morning magazine program Las Comadres con Gloria B, which became the #1 program in the market in its timeslot, garnering 1.5 million viewers. News operation WWUU presently broadcasts 17 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with three hours each weekday and one hour each on Saturdays and Sundays); in addition, the station produces a newsmagazine program titled Acceso Total, which airs weekday mornings at 10 a.m. and the public affairs program Enfoque Unova (a local version of the Telemundo discussion program Enfoque), which airs Sundays at noon. WWUU launched its news operation in the 1970s, originally branded as Informador until around the early 1990s with 6 p.m. and 11 p.m. newscasts anchored by Jorge L. Ramos. In 1997, it launched a weekend edition of Noticiero 47, anchored by Ivan Taylor. In 2001, it launched a morning newscast called Noticiero 47: Primera Edicion, as well as a midday newscast, and the weekend newscast was taken over by Ramon Zayas. However, due to company-wide cutbacks, WWUU pulled the plug on its morning, midday, and weekend newscasts in 2009. Three years later, in 2012, the weekend newscast was relaunched, and in November 2012, a new morning newscast was introduced, called Buenos días, Unova. Buenos Días expanded to 5 a.m., adding El Pacha from rival WXLI-DT, though it later reverted to its former title of Noticiero 47: Primera Edicion. Gloria Echeverry was also added to the weeknight newscasts as co-anchor, while Yaima Crespo joined the weekend newscasts in that same capacity. Entertainment reporter Odalys Molina was moved to the morning newscast. During that time, the station also received a new helicopter, Helicoptero T47 (Previously branded as Aguila T47), along with sister station WNBC and rival WXTV-DT. Morning weather anchor Audris Rijo and Rafael Bello now anchor Acceso Total. On September 18, 2014, Telemundo announced a new 5:30 p.m./4:30 p.m. newscast for all 14 of its owned-and-operated stations, including WWUU. Additionally, a new daytime newscast debuted November 3, 2014. Newscast titles (El) Informador (47) ''- (1979?-Early 1990s) ''Noticiero 47 (1990s-Present) Gallery Logos WWUU1970s.PNG|WWUU logo used during the 1970s to 1980s. WWUU1987.PNG|WWUU logo used from 1987-1992. WWUU1992.png|WWUU logo used from 1992 to 1998. WWUU1999.png|WWUU logo from 1998-2000 Logo_telemundo47.gif|Previous logo used from 2000-2012. Screencaps WWUU_ID_1992_1994.png|WWUU station ID from 1992-1994. Category:Unova Category:Telemundo O&O stations